Black
by luckydog
Summary: Bit is kiddnapped by a mysterious group. plz read and review. come on. i'm on my knees here. Third and final installment up! finished
1. Black

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Zoids and characters.  
  
*bit runs past* Ha ha ha ha ha ha.  
  
Leena follows: Bit! come back here!  
  
Bit: You'll have to catch me!  
Leena: That's my cake!  
Bit: Not anymore!  
Luckydog: Someone kill me. Or better yet. Them. (P.S. This is set up during  
new century. Not chaotic. Please read it anyway. I apologize for any  
mistakes. I can only see episodes on Saturdays and it is hard for me to  
remember.)  
Bit: Ha ha he ha ha.  
Black.  
Bit Cloud walked into the storage room where the Liger Zero, Command Wolf,  
the Gun Sniper and the Terrace were stored. Bit stopped in front of the  
Liger Zero. Bit was the pilot of the awesome Zoid. It happened be accident  
really. Bit, average height, lean physique, blond hair and stunning green  
eyes, was a second hand parts dealer, wandering through the desert. An  
umpire from the Zoid Battle Commission landed, and Bit used the phasing  
power on his truck to try and pick up the left over parts. Unfortunately  
for the blitz team, one of their Zoids tripped over Bit's invisible truck.  
Bit was carried on board their carrier for his injuries to be treated. It  
was there he met the Liger Zero. A Zoid with great expectations that  
rejected any pilot who tried to drive it! Leena's father, Dr. Steve Toros ,  
Told Bit that it was a waste of money. Bit who was transfixed with the Zoid  
went to see it for himself alone, the Zoid opened his door and let Bit jump  
in. Bit became the new pilot and member of the Blitz team.  
'Harry's asked to battle us again.' Bit told the Liger. 'I don't know why  
he just doesn't give up. But.still it is easy money.' Bit went to take a  
bite out of the cookie he had taken in with him when Leena stormed into the  
storage shed.  
'Don't you dare!' she raged.  
'What?' Bit looked thoroughly puzzled.  
'Don't you "what?" me.' Leena was in hysterics. 'That's MY cookie!'  
'no it's not.' Bit held the cookie behind him. 'It's mine. I didn't pick up  
yours.'  
'yes you did.' Leena took a step towards him. Bit flinched as he raised  
his arms as through he thought she was going to hit him.  
'It's mine.' Leena hissed putting her face right against his. Leena leaned  
around to grab the cookie.  
'Hey,' Leena looked at her hands. 'where is it?'  
'what?' Bit pulled his hand out from the liger's nose, which he was leaning  
against.  
'What?!' Bit asked in disbelief as he stared at he's empty hand. 'how?' Bit  
heard a crunching noise behind him, and Leena was in front of him.  
'no.' Bit said shaking his head. He turned, just as the Liger gave a  
humongous roar of triumph.  
'My cookie!' Bit cried. 'Liger, you ate my cookie!'  
'I didn't know that Zoids could eat.' Leena commented as she opened the  
door to the living quarters. 'hey. A cookie.' Leena pulled a cookie out of  
her pocket. 'looks like it was your cookie after all.' Leena laughed.  
'oh, well,' Bit slightly pouted. 'I can buy more cookies with my winnings.'  
'No you can't' Leena shot back. 'you still owe dad money!'  
'I paid it off last week.' Bit shrugged.  
'Sure.' Leena said skeptically as she walked through to the living area.  
Bit watched the door close.  
'I can't believe you ate my cookie!' Bit said to the Liger.  
'haw haw haw.' The Liger roared as Bit turned to leave to the living area  
as well.  
'Wait a sec.' Bit spun 180. 'Are you laughing at me?'  
The Liger was silent. Bit stared at the Liger out of the corner of his  
eyes. 'Stupid Liger.' Bit mumbled. 'OW!' he yelled as a bolt landed on his  
head. 'Liger!'  
Bit walked through the automatic doors into the living area. Bit was still  
rubbing his head.  
'what happened.' Brad hunter asked. It was his Zoid that tripped over Bit.  
Brad took a sip of tea.  
'Liger ate my cookie and then threw a bolt at me.' Bit said still rubbing  
his head as he sat down.  
'the.Liger.ate.your cookie?' Brad asked slowly.  
'Yeah. Now I have to get a new one.' Bit sighed.  
'The Liger . ate-?' Jamie asked skeptically.  
'my cookie, yeah.' Bit said sipping his tea.  
'how can he eat your cookie?' Dr. Steve said.  
'I don't know.' Bit said as he took a donut from the plate on the table.  
'they don't have a gastric tract.' Steve continued.  
'ask Leena. She was with me.' Bit said.  
'great.' Leena said as she walked in. ' I can't find my donut.'  
Bit took a bite out of the donut. 'didn't the Liger eat my cookie?' he  
asked with his mouth full.  
'yeah' Leena said distracted. 'where is that donut?'  
The monitor came on and Harry Chapman's face appeared. 'Ready for the big  
fight?' He asked the blitz team.  
'yeah.' Bit said.  
'can't wait for the money either.' Brad said offhandedly.  
'Leena, I will win and take you away from these Morons who don't understand  
your beauty and intelligence.' Harry rambled his speech.  
'Yeah, Great.' Bit said as he turned the monitor off. ' I'm in this fight.'  
'yeah.' Brad agreed.  
'Me too.' Leena said. ' I want to buy some more Zoid parts.'  
'Bit this time the money is yours, your debt is paid off.' Dr. said.  
'told ya.' He smirked at Leena.  
'That's my donut!' She exclaimed when she saw the half eaten donut.  
'oh no.' Bit said as got prepared to run.  
'why you..!' Leena raged.  
Bit got up and run.  
'Help!' He cried as Leena chased after him out into the storage shed.  
'those two are made for each other.' Brad stated as he took another sip of  
tea.  
'Yeah.' Jamie said as he continued to fold laundry.  
Dr. Steve left for the kitchen.  
  
~later that day~  
The burning white capsule pounded into the ground. The white Zoid Battle  
Commission judge came out.  
'This is a designated battle zone. Anyone within the thirty mile radius  
must leave the area. battle mode 9099.'  
Leena, Bit and Brad were in their Zoids on the carrier. Harry and his two  
robots were already on the ground.  
'Get ready.' the judge said. 'Fight!'  
The Liger was the first to be launched.  
'Whoo!' Bit yelled as they landed.  
After Bit came the gun sniper and the command wolf.  
'Brad, Leena. Stay where you are and attack Harry's Zoid.' Dr. said. 'Bit  
you go after the other two.'  
'Okay, Liger. Let's go.' Bit said as the Liger run towards the two smaller  
Zoids on the side of the larger one. The Liger began to glow as he sped up.  
' Go Liger! Striking claw attack!' Bit screamed as the glowing yellow claw  
made contact and sliced through the Zoid like a hot knife through butter.  
As the Liger landed the Zoid behind him blew up. Meanwhile Harry's Zoid was  
getting a huge beating from Leena's Gun sniper and Brad's command wolf.  
'Weasel unit total assault.' Leena screamed. Torpedoes and bullets went  
everywhere but they all slowly careened towards Harry's Zoid.  
Brad, in his command wolf kept a stream of steady shots straight at Harry  
to stop him from moving while Leena's attack hit him.  
Harry's Zoid was already buckling under the weight of brad's shots before  
Leena's attack hit him. When it did Harry's Zoid imploded on itself. Harry  
evacuated before it did though.  
The other Zoid left bolted away from all the chaos. Bit chased after him.  
'Let's go Liger!' Bit yelled. 'striking claw attack.' The running Zoid  
didn't have a chance.  
'KA-BOOM!' Bit yelled laughing as the Zoid behind him collapsed.  
Suddenly the Liger was thrown to its side. As it got up Bit saw a glimpse  
of a Zoid. So they were rammed.  
'huh?' Bit said looking around wildly. 'Leena? Brad? What's hap-' Bit  
didn't get to finish the question. He was rammed again.  
'help.' Bit said as he was pushed around.  
Leena's face came up on the orange monitor. 'Bit, you're surrounded by  
Zoids.'  
Brads face came up on the other side. 'We don't know who or what they are.  
We've never seen them before.'  
'We can't help you, Bit.' Leena said. 'Try to get out of there.'  
'Two of them are shooting at us.' Brad said. Only then did Bit hear the  
thundering rain of bullets.  
'we can't move.' Brad shook his head. 'sorry Bit.'  
Their faces disappeared.  
'okay Liger. Show them what your made of.' Bit said gripping the controls  
harder. 'Striking claw attack!'  
As the liger was jumping three of the unknown Zoids rammed with all their  
might knocking the Liger Zero on it's back. The Zoids then pulled out an  
arsenal of weapons that would rival ten of Leena's sniper guns.  
Inside before he was shot at with billions of bullets and torpedoes Bit  
looked at his monitor.  
'Leena, Brad.' He cried softly. 'help me.'  
Suddenly the Zoids unleashed their wrath with a force like any unknown to  
man. Luckily the Liger did not explode, but it was demolished.  
'Bit! Bit!' Leena's face reappeared on the monitor. 'are you okay?' Bit  
opened his eyes.  
'Are you alive?'  
That's Brads voice. Bit thought. Although they were out of focus he could  
make out the bleary pictures of Brad and Leena. They were the last things  
he saw before everything turned black.  
'Bit! Bit!' Leena continued. 'Bit! Speak. are you okay?'  
'Give it up, Leena.' Brad's face looked solemn on the monitor.  
'Bit!' Leena was shocked as two tears trickled down her cheeks.  
'I thought you hated Bit.' Brad wondered aloud. 'Why do you care so much  
now?'  
'We won't win as easily now.' Leena was still crying. 'Bit! Wake up!'  
'But he was always stealing your food.' Brad pointed out.  
'He helped us win battles to buy that food.' Leena countered. 'We've never  
lost a battle since he's been on our team.'  
'that's true.'  
'I don't understand.' Leena said. 'they attacked Bit and left.'  
'he was the competition.' Brad said.  
'they're biggest threat.' Leena added.  
'Now he's gone.' Brad said. 'Bit's gone.'  
'I think we'll miss him.' Leena said. Leena contacted her dad.  
'Is it true?' He asked. ' That Bit's . Dead?'  
'Yes.' Leena hung her head. 'please come and pick us up.'  
As the carrier came over Leena took one last look at the finally defeated  
Liger, and his best bud and pilot Bit.  
~the end~  
Luckydog: Hmm not enough blood or guts for me, but it is rated pg-13.  
Leena looking harassed and tired: Where's Bit?  
Luckydog: Bit? He's dead.  
Leena: What?! He can't die he's still got my cookie.  
Luckydog: Here have another cookie. Bye Readers, reviewers, flamers and  
other fanfic writing people. 


	2. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids. I f I did, would I be writing this?  
Luckydog: I decided to make a sequel. It's part of a trilogy, it's not like  
anyone reads this anyway.  
Leena: Munch, munch, munch, munch.  
Luckydog: do you have to eat that cookie so loud?  
Leena: Munch, munch, munch, munch.  
Luckydog: oh, on with the story.  
  
White.  
'I can't believe he's gone.' Leena said as she sat down.  
'less wins anyway.' Brad commented.  
The liger had been totaled. It couldn't even be sold for spare parts. They  
left a cross beside the broken liger in remembrance.  
"speaking of winnings," Steven said. "who's gonna have Bit's winnings."  
Two passerby's outside heard an extreme strangle of yells, shouts and  
screams coming from the carrier.  
  
'Ohh, my head.' Bit opened his eyes. 'where am I?' Bit's eyes were sore and  
his vision was blurry. He rubbed his eyes. Still he was seeing no clearer.  
He blinked a couple of times. He was laying on a camp bed with a thin  
blanket over him. The room (from what he could tell) was brick, similar to  
a cell. There was a door to his right which, he suspected, led to the  
bathroom. There was another door, with a window and food chute, directly  
opposite the camp bed. A thin table and chair were in the other corner  
most likely to eat on. Thin shafts of light made their way into the dull  
gray room.  
Bit closed his eyes again.  
Loud, shuffling footsteps sounded from where Bit was laying. Upon hearing  
them he slowly opened his right eye.  
A young woman was standing at the door. All Bit could see was her face. She  
had ice blue eyes and dark blue shoulder length hair. A small straight nose  
and thick lips that were held in a frown.  
Her head disappeared from the door window for a minute. The slot on the  
door was opened and a dinner pushed through.  
'you awake, are you?' A hard feminine voice said. Bit realized there were  
small holes so they could speak.  
'w-where am I?' Bit said softly as he tried to get up. He then realized  
that there were bandages wrapped around his chest.  
'rest.' The voice said. 'unless you want to hurt yourself more.'  
'ah, what's your name?' Bit asked slowly.  
'Me, call me Blu.' The blue haired woman replied. She went to walk away.  
'Wait!' Despite the pain Bit got up and stumbled over to the door. Hunched  
over he held his arm on the door. Blu stared at Bit.  
'what?' Bit asked when he realized she was staring at him.  
'your injuries are serious.' Blu sounded shocked. 'that run you just did  
would've killed most people.'  
'really?' Bit asked incredulously. 'anyway, Why am I here?'  
'That's simple enough.' Blu responded. 'your our prisoner.'  
'What?' Bit shouted. 'Why? What for?'  
'Your special.' Blu said. 'You have pure determination, the ability to  
think fast, learn things from hearing about them and able to soak up skills  
like a sponge.'  
'really?' Bit asked.  
'we want you to work for us.' Blu said.  
'what if I don't?' Bit replied stubbornly.  
'you die.' Blu said coldly.  
'okay.' Bit swallowed.  
'oh, by the way,' Blu added before she walked away. 'your ligers being  
fixed. All those missiles do is load a whole lot of rubble on it, making it  
look like the Zoid is destroyed. The dust has a sleeping agent in it, but  
when so many pounded your Zoid at once it must have knocked you out and  
broken a few bones while damaging your Zoid a lot.' She walked away.  
'oh.' Bit retained all this information while he picked up his dinner.  
Roast beef with some water on the side. It looked quite good. He walked  
over to the table with it and started eating.  
After the food he started to feel tired.  
He thought. But when he thought about  
it for a while, he realized that it was probably because of his injuries.  
He needed rest, so without hesitation, he closed his eyes.  
  
'I need to get out of here.' Bit stated as he stared at the blank ceiling.  
The window had bars on it so no chance of escape there. He might as well go  
on with the plan.  
'we need you for a battle.' A new person was there. Also female. She had  
silky black dead straight hair that came down to her waist. She was wearing  
leather shorts with holes ripped in them, and a very low cut black top with  
holes ripped in them. Her steely gray eyes seemed to pierce Bit.  
'um, who are you?' Bit asked timidly.  
'Cold.' Her voice was devoid of emotion.  
'Strange name.' Bit commented.  
'At least my strange name has meaning to it.' Cold replied slowly. 'don't  
question me. Your life hangs in my hands. I'm the leader of the midnight  
psychos'.' (A/n I was going to them the midnight lunatics but it doesn't  
have that ring to it.)  
'What do I have to do?' Bit asked concerned.  
'Beat our opponents.' Cold said as she walked away.  
'great.' Bit sounded dejected. 'wait a sec.Leon could help me, maybe.' Bit  
sighed. Holding his side, Bit walked over to the far side and felt the  
wall. 'come on, must be a chink somewhere.'  
Later Blu came back and handed Bit a jumpsuit.  
'Er, do you mind?' Bit asked Blu as he wanted to put it on.  
'fine.' Blu said on mock disappointment. She turned her back to the door.  
Bit put on the jumpsuit. It was white and dark blue.  
'hey, that actually looks good on you.' She said winking.  
Bit went slightly pink.  
'see you in five. I'm in the phantom liger.' She winked again as she left.  
'whoa. I've never even heard of a phantom liger.' Bit said.  
Cold came back and placed a blindfold on Bit. He was led somewhere, he  
couldn't tell. They stopped and bit's blindfold was ripped off.  
'don't try anything stupid.' Cold warned. 'you'll be punished.'  
'what?' Bit sounded freaked.  
'hm.' Cold jumped in her Zoid. It was a sleek black Zoid. Similar to the  
Liger Zero.  
'Hey Bit.' Blu said as she passed him. She jumped into another sleek black  
Zoid.  
'oh, so that's what they look like.' Bit was awed. He wanted to see what it  
could do.  
A man wearing black glasses came over. He was the only man Bit had seen  
since he had been here. He had Spiky brown hair, a stiff chin and was  
wearing a jumpsuit similar to Bit's.  
Blu was right. He did make the jumpsuit look good.  
'your Zoid is over there.' The guy with glasses said.  
'ah, thanks.' Bit looked in the direction the man had pointed. 'liger!' Bit  
ran to the liger and hopped in.  
'Get ready for launch.' Cold's voice said over the monitor.  
One of the Phantom Ligers was launched. Bit moved to the launcher, then he  
too was launched. Another phantom Liger was launched after wards.  
The white capsule had already landed and the white umpire was saying;  
'this is a Zoids commission battle zone. Anyone within the thirty mile  
radius must leave. This is a Zoids com.'  
Bit searched around for their opponents but he couldn't see anyone.  
'get ready.' The white judge said. 'fight!'  
A blood red liger jumped out of no where in front of the liger zero. It  
didn't move, it just stayed still, facing the Liger Zero. Bit recognized  
that Zoid. It was the Blade Liger, so the pilot he had to beat was.Leon.  
  
~the end~  
Luckydog: the chapter would've been around twenty pages if I hadn't of cut  
it short. Anywayz review. I need to know whether or not to bother to do the  
third one. 


	3. Light

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids, new century. Chaotic century's a different story, literally. But I don't own that either. Luckydog: You one reads this so I'll just gabble on. Why don't you- Renée: *put sticky tape over luckydog's mouth* Let's just get this over and done with.  
  
Light.  
  
'Is that.Bit.' Leon stared at the liger zero. 'why isn't he with the blitz team?' 'Leon.' Bit's came over the communicator. 'tell the blitz team I've been captured. I'm NOT dead.' 'Argh!.' Bit yelled as a painful shock of electricity shook his body. 'we warned you.' Cold said. 'You all right, Bit?' Leon asked. 'Yeah, it's just that they electrocute me when I speak to you.' Bit winced and braced himself for another shock. 'Let start the fight.' Cold appeared out of nowhere and attacked Leon. 'No!' Bit yelled and attacked her. Her Zoid blew up. It was so simple as there were only a few of them. Bit clenched his teeth as a bone jarring jolt of the electricity shot through the cockpit. 'Bit!' Blu yelled. 'Don't!' 'Leon's my friend! I refuse to attack him!' Bit yelled. The liger zero ran over to the blade liger's side. 'Fine.' Blu said. 'I'll distract them and you run for it.' She muttered. 'I'll probably get killed for it.' 'Come with us.' Bit said. 'yeah' Leon agreed. 'you can stay with the blitz team. I mean they took on Bit here.' 'Hey!' Bit yelled. 'it's a lot more fun.' Over the monitor blue bit her lip. She hung her head 'okay.' 'Anyway I can help?' Naomi came over on the monitor. 'Naomi!' Bit yelled. 'Yeah, we need a distraction.' Leon said. 'aim over at the large gray hover cargo.' 'Got it.' Naomi said. 'then what?' 'We run for it!' Then bit realized something. 'I can't attack.' 'Why.' Naomi asked. 'Electricity.' Leon said. 'a Zoid needs electricity to-' Naomi said 'No, they stop Bit from attacking by electrocuting him.' Leon said. 'Naomi.' Blu said. 'attack the back door. They can slip out more Zoids.' 'But this is a sanctioned battle zone.' Naomi said. 'doesn't matter.' Blu said. 'our Zoids can phase.' 'turn invisible?' Naomi said. 'yep.' Blu responded. 'That means.' Leon turned on his thermal vision, a line of red, yellow shapes ran in a circle around them. 'we're surrounded.'  
  
As one the Zoids attacked. Naomi managed to get ten of them down before they did any damage. still they had twenty more Zoids coming at them. 'I'm out of ammo.' Naomi said. She ran off to go get some more. Bit ran to the first three Zoids and attacked. 'Liger, striking laser claw attack.' The liger got all three in one slash. The pain couldn't get worse. 'Aaaarrrrrgggghhhhhhhhhhhh!' Bit screamed. His breath came in short, shallow gasps. His eye started to close. Until a jolt brought him back. 'Noble thing, you did, trying to help us.' Leon said. 'don't. we don't want to lose you.' Leon attacked, blowing up five. 'screw this!' Bit said as he took a giant lunge and hit the twelve Zoids with one shot. Eleven of them blew up and collapsed. They were out of the battle. The scream bit unearth sounded inhuman as the electricity ripped through him. The electricity continued to injure Bit even after he threw up. He clenched his teeth to stop himself from screaming some more. 'S-sorry liger.' Was all he managed to say without screaming again. 'I'll clean it up later.' Bit went after the last Zoid. 'Bit, are you crazy?' Leon yelled. 'the next shock could kill you.' Bit still leapt forwards, slicing the last phantom liger in half. The liger blew up. Bit slammed his fist in frustration as the electricity made its journey through his nerves. After it faded, Bit's body fell forwards, no longer supported by the pain which made his body stand upright. Leon jumped out of his Zoid just Naomi came back. The other team left taking all their Zoids. Blu was still with them though. She also jumped out of her Zoid. 'What's the rush?' Naomi asked when she saw. 'Bit's collapsed.' Blu yelled. 'I'll call.' Dr. Steven.' Naomi said. Blu opened the cockpit. It stank but Blu pulled bit out. He looked like death warmed up. Within minutes the hover cargo came to where they were waiting. Bit was taken inside and Blu was asked to join the team. So it was a happy ending. Dr. Steven's fixed bit who is healthy and well. The end.  
  
Luckydog: Ditto! All done. Review plz! 


End file.
